


will you tell me a story?

by booksteaandcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby Luke, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Promises, Sleepy Cuddles, but not really angst, except not at all sick tbh, idk what to tag, maybe baby, muke fluff, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksteaandcake/pseuds/booksteaandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sleepy fluff. Luke wants Michael, but Mikey won't let him have him because Luke is with Arzaylea. Even if they can't make love, they can still cuddle and tell bedtime stories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you tell me a story?

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet fluff, unedited as usual so sorry for any mistakes etc.
> 
> I wrote this to fallingforyou by The 1975 and One Way Or Another by Until The Ribbon Breaks and I feel like they may go well with this one shot? Maybe? 
> 
> Hope you like it :-)

“Fuck me.” Luke pleads the older boy, his lips brushing against Michael’s as he breathes the words, knowing Mikey can barely contain himself when the younger but taller boy is so close to him. 

 

Somehow though, he has the willpower to say no. There’s a long silence though, as Luke’s fingers brush the bare skin of Michael’s arms, squeezing the forearm slightly, and as he traces his fingers through the bright blue locks of hair. But Michael manages to shake him off, taking Luke’s wrists firmly in his hands and shaking his head. 

 

“I can’t.” He says firmly, “I can’t do something you’ll hate me for tomorrow.”

 

“How could I possibly hate  _ you _ , Michael?” Luke says, his voice slurring slightly through the haze of alcohol. 

 

Sadly, Michael smiles. Despite his silent resolve of barely touching Luke so that he can keep himself in order, he lifts his hand, brushing the backs of his fingers against Luke’s jaw bone, and he shakes his head. “You’re drunk, Lukey. And you have a girlfriend.”

 

“I don’t even love her.” Luke replies softly, closing his eyes as he relaxes into the feel of Michael’s hand against his own burning skin. “I do love you, though.”

 

“You’re still in a relationship with her.” Michael insists, and he sounds so sad when he says it but Luke barely notices it because all he is focusing on right now is his drunken horniness. “I don’t want to be the guy who makes you cheat.”

 

“You’re not making me do anything.” Luke retorts, and he moves closer, his hands lifting to meet the zip of Michael’s black skinny jeans. “I really really want to.”

 

And Michael could just let him, he wants it too,  _ God he wants it _ … it wouldn’t be right though. He wishes it was. He loves Luke with every single fibre of his being, for months now he has been craving to be close with him like before, bodies coming together as one and murmured “I love you”’s into the pillows. Still though, he shakes his head, and again takes Luke’s hands in his own. He lifts them to his lips, placing a kiss against the younger boy’s knuckles. 

 

“I’m not sleeping with you when you are in a relationship, Luke. No matter how much we want to… it’s just not right.”

 

“I could break up with her right now. Just not tell her.” Luke says smartly, smiling in a smug manner. “And then I wouldn’t be in a relationship.” 

 

Pressing his finger against Luke’s lip, the blue haired boy shakes his head again. “No, Luke. You’re drunk. You’ll wake up sober and regret it. You’re too good of a guy to not feel guilty, and it would scar you forever.”

“No scars you leave could ever be bad.” Luke whispers pleadingly, stepping closer and then pressing his lips to Michael’s neck. 

 

Despite himself, Michael gasps at the pleasure, tilting his chin to face the air, his head back as he marvels at the feel of Luke suckling at his pale skin.

 

“Luke…”

 

But Luke is lost now, he’s trailing kisses and small nibbles all the way down Michael’s neck and for a moment Michael is lost too, lost in the bittersweet feeling. Bitter because he knows it’s wrong, and even if they all collectively agree that Arzaylea is not right for Luke, and Michael really really wants to be with the younger boy… it’s wrong. The thought taints his mind like poison, and it sends him a reality check. Firmly, he takes Luke by the shoulders and pushes him off of him, firm but still gentle. 

 

“Now isn’t the time.” He murmurs, frowning because he so badly wishes it  _ was  _ the time. “Come on. Let’s get you into bed before we do something we’ll regret.” 

 

“Only if you come with me.” Luke says, smirking.

 

Michael is close to saying no, but then he looks at Luke’s beautiful blue eyes and his face and his messed up hair, and then he glances over to the bed. Luke didn’t specify what he meant about Michael going to bed with him, and Arzaylea is in another  _ country,  _ it’s not like she’ll walk in on them sleeping together, fully clothed at that. 

 

“Okay.” He agrees quietly.

 

Luke’s eyes glint, and his hands immediately fly to the buttons of his shirt but Michael stops him, shaking his head. Ignoring the mingled look of indignation and confusion on the blonde’s face, Michael just smiles slightly because if they can’t make love, sleeping together,  _ just sleeping,  _ is the next best thing. He laces his fingers through Luke’s and pulls him over to the bed, and they fall down onto the mattress simultaneously. Michael is the first to shuffle his body up though, resting his head against the plumped pillows and holding his arm out, waiting for Luke to curl around him. And he does, lips twitching into a small smile. His small smiles usually mean more, they’re the real ones. They’ve not lied like this in so long, they’ve resisted cuddling because if they do, they can’t help themselves. For now though, it’s enough. They’re still wearing clothes, their skin only touching thanks to them both wearing short sleeved shirts. Luke leans his head on the older boys shoulder snuggling into him.

 

“You’re like my little kitten.” Michael says with a small giggle, being close with Luke once more elates him more than anything. 

 

“ _ Yours _ .” Luke agrees, letting exhaustion slip through as his eyelids drop shut. 

 

Michael watches him, he looks so beautiful. He looks so tired too, purple shadows around his eyes, contrasting greatly with his pale skin. Even as he lies with his eyes shut though, he smiles, probably because Michael is gently tracing his fingers up and down his arms which tickles him gently. Without really registering it, Michael leans down to place a sweet, small kiss on Luke’s head. 

 

“Mine.” He says, enjoying the way it sounds even though he knows it’s not true - Luke is not his. He’s with somebody else… 

 

He can shake that thought, just for one night. They’re not doing anything wrong. Just sleeping. 

 

“Mikey?” Luke asks after such a long time that Michael thought he had fallen asleep. 

 

“Mmhm?” 

 

“I love you.” He whispers, and he says it like it is forbidden, squeezing his eyes shut tighter like he is terrified of what those words could bring. 

 

And even if Luke is with somebody else, love is not something that can be helped. Michael doesn’t feel at all bad for hearing those words and smiling at the sound of them. He strokes his fingers up and down Luke’s arm still, and he lets himself smile. 

 

“I love you.” He says back quietly. 

 

He should stop, before it gets too far…

 

“Every single part of me goes into loving you. My body, my mind, my blood… it’s all for you.” 

 

Luke’s beam grows, and he opens his eyes, bleary sleepy blue eyes meeting Michael’s green ones. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but Michael shushes him because he needs to sleep. He places another kiss to the younger boy’s head and shakes his head, “Go to sleep, baby.”

 

“Okay.” Luke says, sounding almost reproachful as he lets his eyes fall closed again. “But Mikey?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Will you tell me a story?”

 

Usually Michael would roll his eyes because Luke always makes him tell him stories even though they’re always shit and he never knows what he is supposed to say, but it’s Luke. Sighing heavily, he lets a smile force through and he nods despite Luke’s eyes being shut and unable to see. He moves his fingers from tracing up and down his arm and instead lifts his fingers to the blonde boy’s hair, stroking through the messed up tufts through them fondly. 

 

“Once upon a time, there was a boy. He was so loved, by everyone who met him.”

 

“What was his name?” Luke asks, voice fading as he fades too, drifting off into a dream. 

 

“His name? Lu- uhh… Linus.”

 

Luke snorts at the name, and Michael lets himself laugh at it too because he’s imagining Luke with the name Linus. 

 

“Linus was loved by everyone.” The older boy continues, “Most of all by another boy called… Maurice.”

 

Luke laughs again, louder, but through Michael’s own giggles he shushes Luke. 

 

“Linus loved him too. They were perfect together, like Sally and Jack. But… they couldn’t be together. Not because they didn’t love one another but because Linus had to be with somebody else. They would be together if they wanted but that would mean the people in charge, holding their fates in their hands… well, they would drop them. Even though they can’t be together though, they continue to love one another, with every single ounce of feeling running from their heads to their toes, they love one another.”

 

“And will they ever be together?” Luke mumbles, so soft that it’s almost inaudible as Michael loses him to sleep. 

 

“They will be.” Michael says, and he believes it too. “When the time is right, they will find a way. They will always find a way.”

 

“ _ Always _ .” Luke whispers and it sounds like a promise. 

 

Michael stops it there, even though it was really short and not even a story, but it’s good enough. He could go and turn the light out fully but he doesn’t want to discomfort Luke who has settled himself into sleep now, and if the light is off he can’t admire Luke. He barely ever gets to now. Only when they are alone, fully alone, otherwise they get fans going on about Muke and even though they don’t mind in the slightest… management do. And Arzaylea does, too. So he takes his sweet precious time, examining every single inch of Luke that he knows and loves. The way his eyelashes flutter even though he is snoring softly now, and how his lip curves and the shape of his nose and the mess that is his bedhead hair. He measures his soft and steady breaths, and the feel of his skin against Michael’s almost burns with building up love between the pair of them, spreading around them like a blanket. 

 

“Forever.” He says into the lonely night now, because Luke is finally sleeping which he doesn’t do often. 

 

Michael should probably sleep too, he finds it almost impossible to sleep, though before management got involved he would find it so easy to pass right out if he was beside Luke. Now that these moments are rare, though, he’s finding the close presence of the younger boy to be the most lively thing ever, making him feel wide awake, like his veins and mind and heart all together are buzzing. He doesn’t need drugs,  _ Luke  _ is his drug. Apparently it’s wrong, and they are forbidden but… it’s still so  _ good _ . Luke will always be good for him, and his crappy story is right.

  
They will find a way to be together, no matter how long it takes. Their love will go on forever and ever, seeping into the eternity of planet earth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and comments if you have any thoughts and opinions to share... thanks for reading x


End file.
